


To Rise again from Ashes

by arcyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcyblue/pseuds/arcyblue
Summary: Another prophecy, A new task for the Boy who Lived. He no longer is the front line soldier but a mentor to the new chosen one. But who is the Chosen one? And where is this new Darkness?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> There are certain thing that are different in my story than the one in Deathly Hallows.
> 
> One includes that Severus, Remus and Fred are alive and Sirius Black returned to life after Bellatrix died.
> 
> Second, Harry saw his parents in King Cross instead of Dumbledore, I can do a chapter on that too if everyone want that, however I won't be doing that unless it is what you all want because that is not relevant to my story

Harry's POV

Harry fumed in anger as he walked past the ruins of the very place he once called his home. He wasn't ready to come back to Hogwarts so soon after the battle. Merlin himself could testify that THE BOY WHO LIVED TWICE had much better things to do such as looking for his best friend. But No, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts had to call him so suddenly with her patronous.

Harry kept his head down as he walked across the familiar corridors of the place he had once called home. Now it pained him to even look around the place. He couldn't forget the day when he had seen the corridors and hall of Hogwarts swarmed with death bodies. He hurriedly made his way to the Gargoyle statue that guarded the Headmistress office and provided the password.

"Golden Snitch."

The Gargoyle jumped aside and the stairs started to take him upwards. He knocked on her door once and heard her command to come in. Again, The office brought to many memories back to him. The memories of the man he had considered his mentor for seven years and who had used him like a pawn on hiss chess board. And the memories of another man whom he had hated for seven years and who had spent all this time protecting him. He was happy that at least Severus Snape hadn't died in the battle. He couldn't forgive himself if he had never had a chance to thank and apologize to the man. He pushed the rushing memories to a side of his head and looked at the woman dressed in dark burgundy colored robes. She still looked the same. Black hair tied tightly on her head, her face stern which announced to everyone that this woman was not to be crossed. Infront of her sat Kingsley Shackebolt, the proxy Minister of Magic for the time being. Though Kingsley was a charming person, he was currently wearing his 'I mean business' face.

"Headmistress, Minister." he greeted curtly, not finding himself to be at angry with his professor once he was infront of her. He respected her too much for that and thankful that she had made past the battle.

"You are no longer a student. Mr. Potter." She said as she took out a large roll of paper from her cupboard. "Call me , Minerva."

"Since I am no longer a student as we have just established, call me Harry, Minerva. I believe you haven't called me to discuss what we should call each other. Don't tell me this was the reason?" Harry could hear the irr itation in his own voice.

"I understand Harry that you would rather be anywhere but in Hogwarts right now. And you must know, that I gave you a month before I called you to look into this matter. It can't wait any longer. It would mean making the same mistake that Albus did." Harry turned his eyes towards the portrait of previous Headmaster expecting to see the half moon spectacles and twinkle in his eyes but heaved a sigh of relief when saw that the portrait was empty. Post war, everyone seem to realise the many mistakes the old man had made. No doubt that he was a great man and thought well for the people. But his flaw was his tedious way to deal with things. He failed to see people as individuals. However now was not the time for such thoughts.

"I am hearing." He told her.

She spread the scroll of parchment that she had taken earlier and spread it in front of them. It now covered the entire desk. Harry could see that it was a map however he couldn't understand why Minerva was showing it to him. Did she decided now would be a good time to teach him Geography? Or did she wish to banish him, now he had served his purpose and apparently failed to die?

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is the map of magical Britain." Kingsley said. Like he was that daft to not know that. He gave him an irritated look and he sighed, "This map isn't a normal map. It shows things."

"What kind of things?"

"Important things. When lots of magic is involved." He said and tapped his wand over the map. The map turned black. Harry heard Minerva say a spell and the room turned dark too. There was a faint light in which he could only make out the structure of his two companions.

"What does this mean?" He asked bemused. "Why did you turn the lights off."

"Harry look carefully at the map. Try to see what it shows." Kingsley said.

Harry looked at the map or rather the place the map was supposed to be. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but once he could see, he saw what the others wanted him to see. Spread across the map there were several small white twinkles. They were so small that he was surprised that he could see them.

"It is twinkling." He sounded foolish to his own ears.

"They are the witches and wizards spread across Britain. The light that you see is the magical core of the beings. This is what helps the ministry to keep track of every witch and wizard." Kingsley explained.

"Now look at this." Minerva said. "This was from the day of the Battle of Hogwarts."

This time the lights were more visible since a lot of the twinkle was gathered in one place. He picked that it was because many witches and wizards were gathered in Hogwarts that day. That was perhaps why the light was stronger and bigger in the place where he gathered Hogwarts ought to be. Suddenly like a huge nuclear explosion, the light became so bright that it reached a foot over the map. Harry stumbled back with the sudden change.

"How... What happened?"

"Just look, then we will explain." Minerva said. Harry nodded.

The light stayed like that for a while before it split into two and then one part got absorbed by the map over Hogwarts and the other travelled a while before it too got absorbed by the map. The light was turned on and everyone took their sits.

"That was weird." He announced when he felt eyes on him.

"Weird indeed." Minerva nodded. "That was a magical upsurge, you just witnessed. The deaths of various witches, wizards, centaurs, giants, dragons, elves, werewolves and many other creatures that were killed that day led to that amount of magic being realized into the nature."

"So, it is a natural phenomenon. What am I doing here?" he asked. He didn't understand what they wanted with this.

"Harry, have patience." Kingsley said and motioned Minerva to continue.

"When magic is realized in natured, it binds itself to anything it considered worthy. That is how muggleborns get magic. The magic released when a wizard dies latches itself to a worthy object. This was a reason why pureblood thinks that the muggleborn have stolen the magic of their ancestors when in reality the magic choses the wizard , much like a wand."

"So, you mean that amount of magic, from everyone who died in the battle, latched itself to someone." Harry asked mouth gaping at his former professor and the Minister of Magic. If someone really had access to such amount of power, they could be worse than Voldemort.

"Not someone. But two someones. You saw the magic split in two parts." Kingsley said. Harry felt his jaw drop to the floor. Great!

"But…BUT…" He found himself incapable of speech. "BLOODY HELL."

"Bloody hell indeed." Kingsley scoffed while Minerva gave them both reproachful glances.

"We thought the same thing you did right now." She said. Harry wanted to ask how could she know but she raised her and stopped it. "Don't ask me how."

If Harry didn't have confidence in his Occlumency skill, he would have said she was trying Legillimency on him. She seemed to be reading his head.

"During the aftermath of the war, I had a visit from Delphi Trelawney. The daughter of Sybil."

"No way." Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. Was his luck really that rotten. "Don't tell me there is another prophecy."

Minerva pressed her lips in a tight line as she shook her head, "We all have witnessed that regardless of whatever we all think of her, she is capable of real prophecies."

"Well, what is it this time."

Kingsley laid down a small glass orb in front of him and the globe was filled with smoke as Harry touched it.

"THE NEW BECOMES THE OLD. A BATTLE AWAKENS THE RISE OF WHAT WAS FORGOTTEN BY ALL. ONCE MORE, A CHILD IS THE KEY TO THE TALE. BORN TO THOSE FROWNED UPON BY HE WHO PREVAIL. NOT KNOWING THE FATHER, THE CHILD WILL BE BORN WHEN THE MOON HIDES BEHIND THE SUN. HE WHO HAD SEEN DEATH TWICE SHALL GUIDE THE CHOSEN ONE. DARKNESS WILL RISE AND IT WILL START THERE WHERE IT ALL BEGAN. BEWARE IF THIS ONCE THEY FAIL, HORRORS NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT WILL BEFALL."

Harry slumped back in his seat repeating the words over and over in his head.

"Voldemort will come back?" He asked after a long while.

"Not him. But according to the prophecy it is something worse, Sinister." Minerva said.

"You clearly can see you play a part in this prophecy as well. You must find the child this prophecy speaks of." Kingsley added.

"How will I know who we are looking for. It could be anyone. Like in my case, it isn't saying anything specifically." He said clearly remembering the words."The child born on a Lunar eclipse. Well many people might have born on eclipses. Those frowned upon by those who prevail , if it means the Dark wizard and that is what I believe it means, then he frowns upon everything not pureblood."

"Yes. But if someone can find the child it is you. The prophecy says it will start where it all began. Here in Hogwarts. And we all know that whoever this child is, was here during the battle and it was they who absorbed half of the magic from the upsurge."

"Can't the map help you. If this child is carrying around this huge amount of magic."

"Somehow the magic have disappeared. It seems like it became untraceable." Kingsley said. "We can't find anyone of the two who have taken the magic."

"But there were many children it could be any student. How many students are there in Hogwarts right now?"

"Three hundred ninety four." Minerva said. "It will be easier to find a student born on an eclipse in all of them."

"Oh." Harry looked distantly outside the window as he saw the sun set.

"Can you find her in it?" He asked.

Minerva gave a solemn sigh and shook her head. "This map doesn't reveal the identity of wizards and witches. We will never know which light represent which person."

Harry nodded and got up from his chair. "I will look for the child Headmistress, Minister. But before that I have someone else to find. We have years to find this child and this new dark witch or wizard."

"I hope you find Ms. Granger soon." Harry heard as he shut the door behind him. His mind working in thrice its speed. The Prophecy, the child, the new dark wizard, and most of all Hermione was in his head. He needed to find her. He needed to know she was safe. He still couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, who had known him since he was eleven, her bestfriend who had stood by him no matter how bad the situation became, his sister who had sticked to his side when his life was in danger, had disappeared leaving just a letter behind her. Harry had to find her. And now he needed to find this child too. The child on whose shoulder the future of the wizarding world fell. He promised himself before apparating from outside the gate of Hogwarts that no matter what, he will do everything in his power to protect this child. That he will never let the child go through what he did for the sake of a prophecy. He promised himself that if need arise he will do anything for the child.


	2. The witch of Barnton

Harry looked around in the wizarding village of Barnton in Yorkshire. He had received an intel from one of the spies for the ministry that something fishy was going on in the place. The Ministry was informed about the meeting between Greyback and a smuggler named Daviry who was a child smuggler. They had been looking for Greyback for a long while who was rumored to have been creating a small werewolf army for himself. This was what brought harry to Barnton in first place.

Harry sat down in front of a small shop that served several types of drinks. He strategically took a table outside and ordered a butterbeer for himself. Halfway through the Butterbeer Harry saw a red-haired man with a small child in his arms walking in the shadows of the shops as he entered a dark alley. Trusting his Auror guts and before that the boy who lived twice guts, Harry emptied the butterbeer in one gulp and followed the man.

The man walked further into the alley and stopped in front of a wall. Harry looked around and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He looked around in hope to find Greyback but he wasn't there. He waited for a while and noticed that the child was sleeping probably unconscious. Suddenly the wall moved, Harry was not surprised having seen the wall in the back yard of Leaky Cauldron. A wolfish man appeared in front of it. Harry was revolted to see the man who had bitten Lavender, a close part of the close-knit family of his after Ron proposed to her. He couldn't help but compare him to the man he knew ,Remus Lupin. The two people represented the same part of the society and yet were so different from each other. Remus who was the most caring and lovable human being while Greyback who was neither a man nor a wolf but a stain to both communities.

"Daviry, I see you have yet again succeeded in bringing me another pet." He sneered as he took the boy from his arms and looked at him as he was a food.

"It isn't easy Frenrir. The Aurors have grown suspicious of us."

"Then be careful. We need more soldiers. I believe you have disposed of his parents." He said.

"Don't worry. They think it was a gas explosion caused by the muggle mother. No one knows it was us." He assured.

Harry felt sick. He had been there when they had been informed. He couldn't believe someone would knowingly do that to people. He had thought that defeating Voldemort would be the end of darkness that spread in the wizarding world. But maybe the prophecy was right. Could Greyback be the one it was talking about?

"Well, Well, Well, Who do we have here!" Grey snarled and Harry realized a moment too late that the disillusionment charm had worn off. "If it isn't the savior of the Wizarding world itself."

"You might wish to recognize me as the man who put you behind the bars." Harry taunted him.

With his words a duel started between three of them. The child lying between the wall and street curled in a fetal position as curses after curses were thrown in between the three of them. Harry was a good fighter. He had too much experience in dueling but he wasn't Merlin. He couldn't take two dark wizards in one go.

"You know how I will kill you, Potter. I won't give you what you can come back from. I won't cast the killing curse. I will kill you with my bare hands. Enjoying every minute of it." He goaded.

Harry was too distracted to see a jet of red light hit him but not before he managed to cast his hex that hit Greyback in his chest and he started bleeding from the Sectumsempra. Harry fell on his back hit by the stunner. Daviry stood over his limp body grinning evilly and was about to cast a vicious curse on him when the man fell back. Harry thanked God for whoever had come to help him. He jumped up as the spell was lift from him by his savior. But before he could see who the person was, the woman , as he saw, picked up a file that had fallen near her feet and apparated away. He couldn't see anything but her brown hair.

He turned around to see Greyback had already disappeared leaving his acquaintance and the boy behind. Harry quickly tied the man and portkeyed him back to one of the ministry cells. He would have gone himself if not intrigued by the woman who had helped him and then disappeared suddenly. Who wouldn't want to boast saving the Chosen One. He sent the boy to the headquarter with his own portkey, he would have to take the conventional way back home.

Near the end of the alley, he picked up a paper that had fallen from the witch's file.

ST. PRITZ HOSPITAL, MONDAY DECEMBER 27, 4:00PM.

The words imprinted in his head. The name of the woman Juliet Regnarg who had saved her. It was December 22 and it would mean he will have to stay away on Christmas but something in his heart told him that he wanted to find more about her. Though he knew a reason was he didn't want to celebrate a holiday when so many had died. When Hermione wasn't there to give him his present. He had purchased a book like always for his sister in all but blood and wished he could see her face brighten when she saw it. He also wanted to gift her a bracelet he had found in Potter's vault that Remus told him that his grandmother had kept to give to any daughter James and Lily would have had. He wanted to give that to Hermione and had it in his pocket all the time these days so that he would give her whenever he met her as a sign of gratitude for everything she had done and sacrificed for him. He wouldn't tell anyone but there was a tracking spell on it so that Hermione wouldn't dare to go away ever again.

For the next five days Harry did whatever research he could on this Juliet woman. He found out she had worked in a bookshop there. He also found she was a single pregnant woman whose husband had died in the battle. She was currently on maternity leave as she was due in early January. The Auror who had helped him find out about her had refused to tell him about the address of the woman since Harry hadn't revealed his true identity and he was reluctant to reveal information about a single pregnant woman to an unknown man.

Christmas went away with many angry letters. From Molly, Ron and Ginny. A polite yet curious letter from Remus who was understanding why Harry wanted to be away but urging him to move on. Everyone had believed that Hermione won't come back. For them she was another casuality of the war. But Harry couldn't forget her. He was the one who got her letter. A small but clear one. He hadn't told anyone about it but couldn't forget it. It was one of the reasons why he tried to find her.

By the time it was 3:00 on Monday Harry was more nervous than he could ever remember being. Okay maybe in fifth year before his trial. It was the only time he was given the chance to dread something. All his life, he just had to face thing, not knowing, not anticipating. Having to face things.

Harry looked around the couples and many pregnant women that sat around in the gynecologist chamber of the hospital.

"Your wife inside dear?" An old woman who had come with her daughter said sympathically with her hand on his shoulder.

"No." Harry stuttered before saying. "I am waiting for someone." He said.

"Your girlfriend then." She said. "Good she will need all the support. You seem like a good boy." She gave him an encouraging smile. Harry couldn't say anything and just nodded at her as she went back to sit with her daughter. He wondered what will happen if he takes Ginny to see a gynaecologist before marrying her. He shuddered at the thought of six angry red heads.

As the clock struck 4:00pm, Harry saw her as the nurse called "Regnarg, Juliet."

The brown haired woman made way past him inside the office ignoring him completely as he had been spending his days in Barnton under glamour. Harry was too shocked to say something. The knowledge hit him like a wave drowning him in it. He now understood. He now understood everything. Nine months pregnant. Of course.

His feet made his way inside the Healer's office behind the witch. He removed the glamour as the nurse tried to stop him and pushed past her in.

The Healer and witch both turned to look at him as the witch gaped at him surprised.

"Harry." She said.

"Hermione." He said as he made his way to her in three quick strides and pulled him in a hug. "Who did this to you Mione tell me. I will kill him." But as he said this he remembered what the Auror had told him, her husband had died in the battle.

She shook her head at him and smiled softly cupping his cheek in her hands.

"I am Sorry Harry." She said. "I am so sorry to leave you alone when you needed me. You see now, there would have been too many questions. Questions I was unwilling to answer." Then her smile turned to a frown and Harry feared for a moment that she would obliviate him and then leave again.

"Shit." She said as she winced.

"Oh my god." The Healer exclaimed as she shouted for the nurse. "Are you the father?" The Doctor asked as she levitated Hermione.

Too shocked to give any coherent answer, he didn't move. The Healer, however took it as a yes.

"Good, her water broke." She said but Harry continued to look at her confused. "She is having the baby now."

Shit indeed, he thought

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooo

Dear Harry,

I am sorry for what I am going to do. I will have to leave. I can't tell you why or where. I couldn't stay there any longer. It is too painful for me Harry. I know it is very selfish to leave you alone in a time when you will need me. Forgive me Harry. I love you too much. I will come back one day. Some day. Don't look for me. Live your life. Enjoy your life. If someone deserves it, its you. You have earned it. Get back with Ginny. I have seen how happy she makes you. I will miss you and Ron a lot. Don't tell anyone about this letter. Take Care.

Lots of love.

Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this story and this chapter. Comment if you like it.


	3. Godfather

"Your wife is only in labor. Surely you do not need to be there for another few hours until after the child is born? My own wife was in labor for sixteen hours with our first child." The Healer told him.

Harry had no intention to correct the man that Hermione wasn't his wife. He didn't care anything about it. His main concern at the moment was for his bestfriend who looked too much in pain.

"It is my intention to be there every step of the way as the child is born, " insisted Harry feeling irritated that he had to explain his personal affairs to someone. He knew that Hermione felt guilty to leave him but right now he felt more guilty to not be there for her when she needed him the most. Though he was a man, Harry too knew that pregnancy was a very sensitive phase for a woman and during this period they needed more care then ever. It would have been a torture to spend these months alone. They all had each other but she was alone. He wouldn't leave her alone.

The Healer gave him a weird look but allowed him to stay in the room while he made arrangements for the birth.

Harry took a chair and sat down beside her bed as he stroked Hermione's head soothingly. God knew, Harry had no experience with a child. For Merlin's sake, he wasn't allowed to be a child ever in his life. How was he to know how to comfort the witch who was so much in pain. He wished Molly or Arthur were there. They had experience. Remus could be there too. He didn't have children. But surely he must have been there during his birth. Besides he was a sensible man and always knew what to do. Even Fred and George being there could help. They would irritate her enough to be distracted. But Harry couldn't do anything. He felt helpless sitting there. Hermione grabbed his hand that rested on her bed beside her. The Healer commanded her to push after several hours of pain. He couldn't tell if it was hours or days but the time seemed too much for him to register. She clutched his hand more tightly; her nails digging into the back of his hand, as a powerful contraction came on. "Ooooh!" she screamed, a trail of tears escaping her shut eyes. She sat up hoping to alleviate some of the pain, though not letting go of Harry's hand. Her breathing was ragged.

"Rub her back. It will help her." The Healer commanded.

Glad to have an opportunity to cause some relief to her. He climbed next to her on bed and adjust the pillows so that he could support her on his chest. He then proceeded to rub her back down, which seemed to calm her breathing a little. It didn't however lessen any of the contractions, which were now less and less apart. At her last contraction, Hermione had jerked her head backward in pain, narrowly missing Harry's jaw.

"The baby's almost coming', "said the healer, "Juliet, I'll need you to push."

As Hermione again pushed, screaming from the pain of her efforts, Harry wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to grasp his hands. Her breathing became even more ragged, and not for the first time, Harry feared he might lose her if her body ultimately was not able to physically handle the birthing of a magical child.

First came the release of the death grip Hermione had on his hand. Then, his exhausted friend fell back heavily against the pillows on the hospital bed. Finally, the small cry of a newborn filled his ears as well as the rest of the room. These were all signs that let Harry know that it was all over.

Harry looked at Hermione. Tired, yes, but Harry could easily see the traces of a smile on her face as he saw realization dawn on her. She also knew that fifteen hours of labor had ended. "My Baby..." she mumbled.

"Shh!" He said as he tucked a strand of hair plastered on her hair due to sweat behind her ear. He planted a soft kiss on her head.

"Congratulations Miss. Regnarg. You have a beautiful daughter."

As the Healer picked the baby up and wrapped it in a soft blanket and held it for Hermione to take, Harry saw her face. She was a tiny bundle around eighteen inches. The child opened its eyes and stared at him with her honey coloured eyes, Harry felt darkness fall around him.

It was a lullaby that woke Harry up. He felt instant pang in his head as he looked around himself and groaned.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Thanks. I don't know how I would have done it alone." A voice said and he raised his head to see Hermione lying on her side in the bed next to him with a baby pressed to her side. She was turned towards him and he could see that the past months have brought no change in her appearance. Okay, she had more weight than before. But she was the same woman. Her brown wild hair, and chocolate hair was ever the same.

"Lucas left a pain relief potion for you." She said when he got up but he ignored it as he went next to her bed and slid a hand under her as he picked her up and hugged her to his chest.

"Don't do that ever Hermione. Don't leave me ever again." He felt tear rise in his eyes and felt wetness on his shirt as well.

She pulled back when the baby made a small whimper and patted her gently. Harry looked at the beautiful face of the girl. He had never before seen a child being born. She looked like a tiny squirrel. When Fleur had given birth to Victorie , she had been in France and he didn't see Torie until she was two months. Hermione's daughter looked angelic as she laid against her side.

"You want to hold her?" She asked.

Harry nodded without even thinking and Hermione held the baby to him after instructing him to support her head with his elbow.

"She is beautiful Mione. Just like you. She is a mini you." He grinned at her friend. Just as Harry leant down to kiss the baby, she raised her hand and held his nose. He was absolutely delighted. This was the first time he felt so happy since the war ended. He wondered if this was how he was when he held his friend's baby, how would he react to his own.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked Hermione who was looking at them with a sad smile. Harry realised that she must be thinking about the father. He would have been the one holding the baby if he were alive.

"I have one." She said. "Silvia Remiel Granger."

"Silvia." Harry said looking at the baby. "Little Liv aren't you." The baby again raised its fist that now rested on his jaw.

"I think she likes Uncle Harry." He told her happily.

"Glad she does. Otherwise how could I make you her godfather." Hermione teased.

Harry felt his whole body go rigid. Godfather? GODFATHER? He played her sentence again and again in his head.

"Harry. If you don't want to… I understand. You don't have to be." She said biting her lips and fidgeting with the side of the sheet that covered the bed.

"Of course I want to." Harry felt his face would split in two the way he was grinning. He couldn't recall a time like this before. Maybe one when his own godfather told him that he could live with him. But that had been so long before. He pulled Hermione into another hug with his free hand.

"I will try to be the best godfather Liv. I will never leave you." Harry said to the baby. "You will let me, right?"

"Of course Harry. I am sorry."

"You have to come back. Ron, Molly, Arthur. Everyone will be so happy Hermione."

"No Harry. Its too early. I can't face everyone and their questions yet."

Though Harry himself wanted to know about Liv's father, he respected her enough to not pry. She will tell him when the time was right.

"No one will ask you anything. I assure you." He promised holding her hand.

"One day Harry. But that is not now. I can't go back there and think about everything that reminds me of her father." She took the baby from him and kissed her cheek. "Its too soon. Give me time to grieve for a while. Then I will go back I promise."

Harry didn't argue.

"I can tell them?" He questioned though already knowing the answer.

"Please don't. I need space from everyone. And it won't be fair to them to tell them and refuse to meet everyone." 

"Not even Ron?" He asked.

She shook her head. "They have all moved on Harry. You should have too. I wrote that letter so that you wouldn't blame yourself for my death."

"I couldn't." It was true. He still felt responsible for all the people who died in the war. "You will stay here and not go anywhere right?" He pleaded her more , than ask her.

"I promise. I will not keep Liv away from her godfather. And I will never stay away from my child and my best friend ever again."

"Good." Harry said. He took a gold bracelet out of his packet and placed on her hand. The bracelet shrunk to her hands size.

"Harry that is Potter's heirloom. You can't…"

"Mione I can and I will. I wanted to give that to you." He smiled at her. "But you are no longer my favourite girl. So I gave it to her. It belongs to her and she can't take it off." He announced.

The bracelet was a beautiful rose gold colour with Potter house emblem embedded in it. It was simple yet very pretty.

Hermione sighed in defeat when she looked at the determined expression on his face which she knew too well.

"She was just born today. Don't spoil my daughter."

"Stop me if you can." Harry gave her a wide toothed grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter stood in a corner of the huge hall of Minister with a glass of wine in his hand. He was avoiding anyone and everyone. People have gathered in the Ministry to celebrate the first anniversary of the war. 

"Harry." Kingsley made his way towards the young man. "Are you avoiding contact?" He asked with amusement.

"I don't like crowds." He shrugged at the Minister. "It makes me jumpy."

"I know. It must still be difficult to let your guard down."  
"Do you blame me minister? I spent my entire life dodging death and lost Everyone." Harry said bitterly twirling wine in his glass.

"I thought I would find you with the Weasley's." 

Harry looked at the Weasley's scattered through the hall. Arthur was standing Bill and Fleur talking with a muggleborn cursebreaker of Gringotts. Molly was with Percy, gleaming with pride as her son introduced her to an American diplomat. Fred and George were talking with a man, Harry recognised as an investor. Ron and Lavender were talking with Tonks and Remus.

"I don't want to steal their light." He smiled fondly at his family.

Kingsley nodded his understanding. "Have you looked for the child?" Though he was talking to him , he looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them.

"There are three students currently in Hogwarts who have born on an eclipse. Celine Parkinson, Rosemary Thomas and Mike Sewlyn.I have given the names to Minerva. She will keep an eye on them."

"Do you think you have time in your schedule to take some Duelling lessons in Hogwarts when the term continues? You can look after them on your own. It can be a monthly setting. Once class per month."

"Will I get extra pay?" Harry asked cheekily.

Kingsley laughed at this as he said , "Of course." Kingsley informed him of a woman named Thompson who had taken custody of the young boy. James Burke. Harry knew of Thompson she was a respectable employee in the DMLA. Harry took the leave of the Minister to go to Remus who was now standing alone as Ron and Tonks were having some discussion with Neville while Lavender talked with Parvati.

However, he was had just reached Remus when a familiar face greeted him.

"I remember you. You are Juliet's boyfriend right?" He asked. Harry remembered him as Lucas, the healer in St. Pritz. From the corner of his eye , he saw Remus listening in on them.

"How is your baby girl? I haven't seen her this month. Babies must be vaccinated I am telling you." He was saying.

"Remus!" He heard Fred pulling Remus away and breathed in relief.

"I will tell Juliet and bring her myself this weekend. Thank you for reminding Lucas." He said once Remus was out of hearing range.

"She is a strong woman." He said taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh, there is no doubt about that."

Later that night Remus cornered him in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Corner was a wrong term given that they lived in the same place but since he was avoiding the said man, he couldn't think of a better word. He was blunt when he asked what that was about and Harry lied saying the man had mistaken him for someone else. 

Late November , 2000

Year passed since that incident and Harry sometimes felt Remus giving him weird glances. He would randomly pop questions about whether he had someone special in his life. He wasn't the only one though. Molly wanted him to get married and settle down. Often the Prophet published articles of his 'supposed affair with several witches'. Harry didn't care. He was in no hurry to settle down and marry someone. He was still twenty-one and had a lot of time before he considered having a family of his own. Besides he was the Vanquisher of Voldemort. He didn't think he would be in shortage of an option when time came.

"Harry." Hermione said after she had fed Liv, who was now playing with the stuffed Panda her godfather had brought for her. The Panda, who was christened White was doing flips in the air. The sound of her giggles filled her room.

"She will become a very talented witch." Harry said. "Look at what she can do now."

"I don't know. Mom said, I never did anything until I was seven." Hermione said looking worriedly at Liv. It had been a week since the toddler had started showing magic. Though Hermione had been delighted at first to see her daughter capable of doing magic. But it had started nagging her soon.

"She seems like an over achiever, like another witch I know." Harry smirked at her but then placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione I have no idea about babies and children but you know wizard children show accidental magic. Maybe it is different for different children. I guess it is because she has magical parents."

"I guess you are right , Harry." She smiled. "Thank you for being here with us, for us."

"Always Mione."

They were both watching a movie on the television when a silver ferret burst into her living room. "Meet me at the DoM, Potter. Immediately." The patronous said.

"A ferret seriously?" Hermione chuckled.

"I should go and check what it is. It isn't like Malfoy to call on me."

"Go and take care Harry."

"You two girls take care as well."

With that Harry left the small flat.

When Harry reached the Ministry, everything was in chaos. People were rushing here and there. He made his way to the Department of Mysteries where Draco Malfoy worked as an unspeakable. After the war, the Malfoys had turned themselves to the light side. When the Wizengamot heard that if not for Narcissa Malfoy, the war would have been lost, they allowed her to walk out since she didn't have the mark. Draco was given a warning but left alone when Harry and Ron told everyone that he had lied trying to protect him. The fact that he had never cast the unforgivable curses helped his case a lot. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand had been given ten years in Azkaban for his involvement with Voldemort in first war and housing him in second one. Since None of the Malfoys had fought on his side in the Final Battle, their property and money was returned back to them. Draco Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts to complete his studies and then became an unspeakable for Ministry. In present, Harry and Draco were on good terms with each other. If not trying to kill each other meant being on good terms.

Harry rushed to the office he knew belonged to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if it's something trivial, I swear..." He started as he pushed through the door but stopped when he saw the person on his chair. He looked between the two of them gawking at the guest.

"Am I dreaming?" Harry asked. Then he angrily grabbed Malfoy's collar, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Harry." The person said standing looking unsure of himself as he took a step toward him.

"No." Harry yelled tears filling his eyes.

"Potter, I promise its not a joke." Draco said freeing himself from his clutches. "I will wait outside." He nodded at the guest.

"Harry." The person took another step towards him.

"Tell me something only you would know." Harry backed against the wall. His wand clutched in his hand point toward him and shaking.

"I am a dog animagus. I wrote letter to you as Snuffles. I..." The man thought for a while then flashed him a shaky grin, " I solemnly sure I am upto no good. I gave you the mirror in your fifth year. Hermione and you saved me in your third year using the time turner. Its me , mate."

"Sirius." Harry said and before anyone (not that anyone was there in the room) had batted an eyelid he was hugging his godfather tightly. "You are back. Sirius. YOU ARE BACK. YOU ARE ALIVE. MERLIN." Harry yelled and pulled him in another hug.

Sirius laughed in his ear. "I missed you too mate. You have grown up so much."

"Let's go home Sirius." Harry said grinning.

"Remus... is he?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Alive and kicking." Harry told me. "He moved in with me at Grimmauld Place after war. You know we won?" Harry asked suddenly remembering how much he had missed.

"Malfoy Jr. gave me some small account of events." He said waving him off.

"Good." Harry said, then yelled, "Hey Malfoy."

"What Potter?" He asked in a lazy tone.

"I am using your floo."

"I don't care. If it means I will get rid of your sorry ass then Please." He drawled.

Harry shook his head as his childhood bully's antics. Draco still hesitated to show his true emotions and covered his words with taunts. Harry had learnt to understand the meaning behind his words in the previous few years he had worked with him.

As he threw the Floo powder and walked inside the fire , he turned back and said, ",Thank You Malfoy." He said. He knew Malfoy was the one studying the death chamber and Harry had told him many times about the incident in fifth year. The Return of Sirius Black had certainly something to do with the youngest Malfoy. He saw a smirk on his face before he walked away.

"BLOODY HELL." Sirius exclaimed when he walked through the hall of Grimmauld Place. "This is my childhood home." He looked at Harry who nodded. "No way."

Harry knew how Sirius might be feeling. After the war, Harry along with Remus and Kreacher's help had renovated the whole house. Now it was no longer the dark gloomy place but instead a warm and cozy house.

"Harry is it you?" Remus said from the stairs.

"Its me, Remus." Harry called him. "In the hall."

"For a moment there I thought I heard... SIRIUS!" Remus pulled his friend in a hug and ruffled his hair. But then he took a step back , remembering the need of being cautious.

"I have checked." Harry said smiling gleefully.

"Ask me something Moony." Sirius offered. Remus' face broke into a mischievious grin reminiscent of the Marauder. "Who was you first kiss Padfoot."

Sirius groaned. "You promised Moony." He warned.

"If you won't tell then you are an imposter." Remus said gleefully. Harry too wanted to know exactly who was it that made Sirius Black so uncomfortable.

Sirius mumbled something that Harry missed.

"Didn't hear you." Remus singed.

"Prongs." He glared at him, "Happy now?" He said looking at Harry who was gawking at them.

"MY.. My Dad!" Harry said and then broke out into a laughter. He was soon joined by Remus and Sirius.

"Its really you." Remus said after a while when Harry had gone to do some formalities regarding the return of his godfather in the Ministry.

"Its me." He confirmed. "And look at you. Still the same. Doesn't look like a day have passed since I last saw you. Still the same Moony." Sirius said, "I had thought you would be old and wrinkly now with grey hair and I would show off my youth. So much to hope." He said .

"You know how lycanthropy works." Remus laughed. "You look the same too."

"So you married?" Sirius asked as he poured two glass of fire whiskey and passed one to his friend.

Remus shook his head.

"I thought my little cousin had something for you." Sirius suggested.

"We dated for a while after the war." Remus said. "You have missed a lot Padfoot." He sighed in his glass.

"Then tell me."

"I have lost an year worth of memories." He said.

"What? How is that even possible?" Sirius asked .

"During the Final Battle, I was hit with a curse. When I woke up, I was told we had won the war. But I couldn't remember it. The last thing I remembered was the day Dumbledore had died. Whatever I know I have been told by someone , it is not my own." Sirius looked sadly at his friend. He had suffered so much in his life. He didn't deserve this. "Tonks was there. She tried to help me and I decided to give her a chance. It didn't feel right. It was almost like I was missing something. It still feels that I am missing something very important, an important part of the puzzle but its lost and now I will stay incomplete forever. I was unable to give her the love she deserved so we went our separate ways after a year of dating."

He gulped down the entire glass in one shot. He felt bitter talking about himself.

"Tell me about yourself." He said to change the topic.

"There is nothing to tell. It might have been years for all of you but for me it was seconds. One moment I was fighting with Bellatrix and the next I was found by Junior Malfoy. Gave the poor boy a bad hex there. He was good though." Sirius admitted , he was glad to hear that his cousin and her child had turned the white sheep of the Black family.

"Here." Sirius said pouring another glass for both of them, "To new starts. No more sulking and moping. We live now."

Remus raised his glass to clink with Sirius. The two friends sat there talking freely for once. No longer strategies and missions, they talked about friends, family, cried for people they had lost, laughed on silly memories, discussed girls and alcohol. At Dinner , they were joined by Harry and the three of them talked the whole night, cherishing the feel of having each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"How can Harry do that?" Sirius said as he marched into Remus' room. Remus had heard him pacing angrily in his own room for a while. Though he wouldn't admit it but he had actually been waiting for his friend. Decades of friendship with the man had him aware of his antics and his need for an audience when he vent out his anger.

"What have he done?" Remus said putting his copy of Wuthering Heights.

"He said he has to go out for three days. THREE DAYS. Can you believe it? I have not been back for even a month and he wants to go away. Doesn't he love me anymore Moony?" He fell backwards on his bed and looked at his friends with puppy eyes. "Does he not need me now that he is all grown up?"

"Remus picked the book up again trying to hide himself from him. He was well aware that Harry still loved his godfather a lot and how much his return had meant for him. But he had a sinking feeling that he had more pressing responsibilities somewhere. The fact that he had it hidden gave him a bitter feeling. No wonder Sirius would resent hearing that too.

"Moony." 

"Hmm?"

"Why the fuck are you holding the book upside down. What are you hiding from me?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes at him. He jumped to sit in front of him.

"Nothing." Remus said holding the book properly. Sirius pulled the book away from his hand.

"Remus John Lupin, speak!"

"Well, Harry has been going to Barnton every week for last two years." He started.

"Why?"

"No one knows." Remus stalled.

"But you know something." Sirius asked impatiently.

"I heard something."

"Gods Remus. Do you want me to spell it. Tell me. T-E-L-L-M-E."

"Everyone thinks he has a girlfriend there. During the first anniversary of the victory,. A healer walked to him and started talking about Juliet and child. He excused them from me and when I asked he said it was a misunderstanding. He looked panicked at that time and I thought it was because of the memories of the war. He had just started his visits and I didn't pay much attention to it. Until the a few months ago when I saw a picture in his desk when I was in his study. It was of a child. I tried to ask him again but he brushed it off" Remus told him. He looked his friend as he took in all he had said for a moment. He gave him his time. Remus himself had months to think of it.

"Fuck." Sirius fell backwards on the bed.

"Yeah Fuck." Remus agreed.

"You think Harry has a child?" He asked looking still unsure.

"I believe so. I cannot think of anything else. He has no other family besides us. And in all our friends Victoire Weasley is the only child."

"Why don't he tell us?" Sirius questioned. "You think it's a guy and he is scared to tell us that we will judge."

"I don't think so Sirius. Harry's boyfriend, if he is, surely can't give birth to a child."

"Yeah, only male sea horses can give birth." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"How is that relevant to this topic." Remus gave his best friend a weird look.

"I don't know, okay" He said irritated." It came to my head and I said it."

Remus shrugged at his friend irritated. 

"Harry had a girl pregnant and is hiding her instead of owning her and the child?" Remus could see the disappointment Sirius felt in his godson.

"Don't jump to conclusions Padfoot. We don't know what it is." He said. "Harry is a good man. He won't do anything wrong."

"Oh, I know what we can do." Sirius said after a long silence clapping his hands. He stood up. His eyes gleaming which reminded him too much of their Marauding days.

"And what is that?" Remus asked knowing Sirius had dramatically paused for him to ask.

"We are going to follow him." Sirius exclaimed.

"Padfoot NO." Remus said sternly.

"Come on Moony. Don't you want to know. Don't you want to see Prongs' grandchild. Please."  
Sirius gave him the puppy eyes. 

Remus resigned, giving in to his own curiosity.

"This is a bad idea." Remus said nervously when they stood outside the small flat in Barnton. The name plate read Juliet Regnarg "Very bad idea."

"Don't be so ridiculous Moony. It is a great idea. Now knock."

"Why should I? You knock." Remus said.

Sirius gave him a playful smack on his shoulder but knocked the door.

"Coming." A familiar voice said from inside. 

"Its a bird." Sirius said. "Any chance that we know her. She sounds familiar."

"I don't think we know any Juliet, Padfoot."

Any further conversation stopped as the door opened to reveal a face they all knew to well. The man gasped as they saw the woman in front of it. It was her. The witch many people now considered dead. She looked the same just grown up. Sirius had already heard about the disappearance of Hermione Granger and how many people doubted that she had died. He had felt bad since he had grown close to the bookworm in the fifth year when he spent his days locked inside the hell hole of his house. They had ended locked in the attic one of those days when Molly Weasley had forced them to clean the house and well, you cannot spend a day locked with someone and not become friend. Especially when the witch was so kind and compassionate. He too had mourned the loss of her when he returned from the veil.

"Hermione." Remus said and saw Hermione tear up.

Sirius ignored her look and was so delighted that pulled her in an embrace.   
"Hermione, everyone said you were gone. Oh my god. Look at you so grown up and beautiful. Wow Mione." Sirius said once he freed her. She gave him a watery chuckle. She freed him and looked at Remus. Remus had to agree Hermione had become beautiful with age. She wasn't that flashy sort of beautiful but beautiful in plain way. Not like the fire crackers that glow in the sky but like the sunset. She hugged him but Remus felt her body trembling and held her tightly for a while.

She pulled back after a while

"Sirius, Remus. It's so good to see you again. I never thought I will see you again." Hermione said to them and hugged them again.

"And we never thought we will see you again." Remus said earnestly. He really was glad to see her again. His student, friend, housemate, and an ally in the war. It was bad to see Harry mourn for her and he now understood, how Harry had so suddenly moved on from her. One day he was doing his best to find her when everyone said she was dead and then all of a sudden he went to an Auror mission and came back happier than anyone had seen him since the war ended. No wonder everyone thought he had found himself a witch. It was true in some way too.

"Do we get to come in?" Sirius said grinning at her.

"Of course." She said pulling the door wide open. 

"Who is it, Mione?" They heard Harry from inside.

"Its Sirius and Remus." She called back.

"So, you…?" Remus asked uncomfortably. He had always thought that they thought each other more like siblings. He never thought that they would end together but if this was what made Harry happy. He had no problem with it. He could deal with the fact that it was slightly weird.

"You are alive?" Sirius asked before him. He too wanted to know why Harry was hiding that she was alive and that she had a child.

She shook her head with a smile. "I guess I am afterall. Aren't I?" Both men could hear the sadness in her voice.

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to his side. She smiled at him.

He cleared his throat. "So…um…You and Harry?" He asked.

Hermione laughed and pulled away from him. "Harry is her godfather." She laughed again.

Remus breathed in relief and saw Sirius relax too. Sirius was glad that he hadn't missed his godson's life that much. Remus was simply glad. No reasons.

"Its a she, then." Remus smiled at her and saw her nod her, biting down on her lips nervously.

"It was this moment Harry chose to walk in with a girl in his arms.

"Don't tell me you both followed me." He glared at them.

"His idea." Remus said pushing his friend under the vehicle.

"Oh my god." Sirius shrieked ignorant of his look. "I am a father." He said as he took the girl from her godfather's arms. "I am a father." He said again happily, almost jumping.

Harry's head would have snapped the way he turned to look at his godfather, jaw dropped to the floor.

"You…" he said and turned to his friend. "Hermione?"

"I am sorry Harry. I meant to tell you but..." she shifted on her feet awkwardly. Harry looked like a deer in headlights. But Remus could see the twitch in her lips as she tried to hold her laugh.

Sirius too turned to look at her amused. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times but unable to form a coherent response.

"Hermione!" he frowned when she could no longer hide her amusement. 

"Sirius feel through the veil in 1996, Liv was born in 1999, Harry. I couldn't be pregnant for three years." Hermione said shaking her head laughing at him.

Harry breathed in relief.

"So, what is she doing here? You knew about her?" Remus asked once Hermione left the three men and excused herself.

"No. I just found them the day this little lady was born." Harry said looking at Liv who was still with Sirius.

"And her father?" He asked.

"She doesn't talk about him but I have been told he died in the battle." Harry shrugged.

"Don't ask her, you heard Padfoot?" Harry asked his godfather.

"What?" The man in question asked.

"Don't ask Hermione about Liv's father."

"Why will I ask that? I am the father of this beautiful princess." He announced gladly. He was trying to teach her to sad Padfoot but she could only say Paddy. And he seemed happy that it sounded too close to Daddy.

"He was like that when you were born too." Remus told him now walking close to them. As he reached near them, the child extended her hand to go to him. Remus obliged happily.

"Dada." She said. 

"I am not your daddy baby." He told her sadly. He wished he were. Hermione had nothing to do with it, he promised himself. It was just this beautiful baby. He wanted a child of his own. He had wanted it for so long. He had often dreamt of an evening in countryside where he sat with his wife as their children played around in the small field in front of their house. But there won't be anyway he will ever let himself marry and have a child. He won't curse someone else with his infliction. Beside no witch could totally accept his lycanthropy. During his failed attempt at dating Tonks, he had seen it. It was true that she had known of his condition and still agreed to be with him but she liked to ignore his lycanthropy altogether. It wasn't acceptance but ignorance. And he knew this was the most he was going to get.

"There you go. It took me a while to make her call me Hawy and not Fawy. She is going to stick to calling you Dada for a while. She is stubborn like that. Thinks she knows better than us." Harry chuckled pulling him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Like her mother." Remus remembered her teenage years and smiled fondly. "What's her name?" He asked once Liv had settled in his arms.  
"Silvia Remiel Granger." He told them.

"Ah! A name chosen by the brightest witch." Remus said fondly as Liv measured his face with her tiny hands.

"Moony. She has both our initials Si and Re." Sirius exclaimed who had been pouting when Liv had chosen Remus over him.

"I bet Hermione was thinking about us while naming her." Remus said sarcastically but the sarcasm was lost on Sirius.

"I actually was." She said as she returned to the room with tea and some chocolate cookies. They smelled delicious. "Of course, I like the name more for its meaning. But Sirius was gone and I respect the two of you too much." She set the tray down as everyone took their sit. Harry and Remus took the chairs while Sirius sat with Hermione on the couch not ready to be away from Liv who was now in her mother's arms.

"If I had a son, it would have been after Harry though." Harry choked on his tea but he looked touched.

"Thanks Mione." 

She was now rocking her in her arms.

"She will have the room next to mine. So that I can always be near her." Sirius announced.

Remus saw Hermione tense as she stopped moving. He felt her protest before she opened her mouth.

"I am not going back Sirius. I didn't run away to go back."

"But you don't have to stay away from everyone. If it is the questions you are afraid of, we will tell anyone to not ask you anything."

Hermione looked down, not meeting any of their eyes. Harry was quiet, not speaking from anyone's side. Sirius decided it was him who had to coax her since Remus was too much of a gentleman to pressure her into doing anything.

"It's not about questions." She mumbled in a low voice. "I don't want to face all of that. All those memories." She closed her eyes, everyone knew, to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Love, you can't run away from your bad memories. It isn't healthy. Come home. We all love you a lot. We will help you move on from whatever it is." Sirius pressed a finger to her lips as she tried to protest. "You can't raise her alone Hermione. She will need a family. A father figure to look up to. Uncles and Aunts to spoil her. Cousins and friends to be with her. You know Molly will dote on her and she will be an honorary Weasley. The twins will try to teach her pranks. Even you need your family with you. Admit it you need us."

Remus was surprised to hear his friend speak such things. But he knew Sirius can be fiercely protective and compassionate of those he loved. He stood and took Liv back from her mother's arm who was now sleeping. Hermione looked like she would start crying any moment.

Harry decided it was time for him to speak as he got up from him chair and knelt down in front of her. "Mione, Listen to Sirius. He is right. I know you know that. You asked me to give you time and I did what you asked of me. I never asked you to come back. But it has been two years."

"I still love him." Hermione broke down. She covered her face in her hand as she started sobbing. "How can I go back to place where everything reminds me so painfully of the time I spent with him. Don't ask this of me. I can't do it." She begged Harry and turned to look at Sirius and finally stopped at Remus.

Remus took a step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, holding Liv with his other. He squeezed her shoulder as fresh tears fell down her eyes.

"Hermione, we can never forget those we have loved. Love isn't like us. It is transient. As long as you are alive, your love will live too and beyond that in her." He said looking toward Liv who was sleeping peacefully unaware of the gloom that spread in the house.

"It hurts, Remus." She cried. "To love and to lose. It hurts to think that I can never see the love that used to be there for me. I saw how amazing being loved can feel like and then I lost it. It hurts and I can't make the pain go away."

Remus looked pitifully at her. He felt very bad for her. He had never loved fallen in love and cannot understand her pain.   
"The pain never goes away. Neither will it lessen with time. If that is what you are aiming for by staying away. Hermione, the only way to deal with pain is to let your heart to feel it. The pain you feel will always stay the same but with time you will learn to live with it. The pain will make a place for it in your life. And we all want to be there to help you go through it. Let us. Please. We never saw Harry growing up, let us see Liv grow up in front of us. Love her, pamper her. That is all we are asking of you."

Hermione stared at him with tear filled eyes as Sirius and Harry waited holding their breathe. Slowly, she nodded her head and Harry pulled her in an embrace.

"Thank you, Mione." His words full of sincerity.

Sirius looked up at Remus, a huge grin on his face. It was clear to anyone looking at them that the three men already doted on the little girl and cared immensely for her mother. For the men, little Liv was a chance to have back what they have lost. For Harry, he wanted to see a child grow up since he never had a childhood to begin with. He saw her as the first normal thing in all his years in wizarding world. For Sirius, it was the opportunity to fulfil all his fantasies of spoiling the child like he had wanted to do with Harry and lost his opportunity when he was thrown in Azkaban. He wanted to play with her in his Animagus form and give her piggyback rides, he would braid her hair when she grows up and teach her to stay away from boys who weren't like Uncle Moony. And for Remus, it was a chance to raise a child since he won't ever have a child of his own. Unbeknownst to the three men, each of them made a promise to protect the girl with their lives. They had no idea what they had dragged themselves into when they made the promise to the sleeping girl.


	6. Chapter 6

The moved back to 12 Grimmauld Place hadn’t been that difficult once Hermione gave her approval. She had packed all the things that Liv needed and a few clothes and pajamas of her own as she had moved into the old house, leaving rest of the things to the boys or men who had requested her to let them do it for them. 

She was given the room on second floor where the boys each had their room. Harry and Sirius lived next door to each other and Hermione was beside Remus. Liv’s nursery was in between Sirius and Harry since Hermione didn’t want Liv far away from her and the accommodation gave her easy access to her nursery since it had its door in front of her room.

Hermione had been insistent on shifting to the third floor since she was too used to live alone only to be told by a smirking Sirius that she seemed nervous to live with three handsome bachelors. It was enough to rile her up. Another change that came into the old house was that the witch now took over cooking. Out of the three wizard, Harry was the only one who could cook but he was always tired handling his job and two parts of family so Hermione decided to ease him. Besides since Liv was always with either Hawy, Paddy or Dada, she got a lot of free time. 

It was two days since Hermione moved in with them and they had decided that since Christmas was arriving soon, the dinner on Christmas would be the best opportunity to tell everyone about both the females that have returned. Technically, only one of them had returned, but well you know…

It was the day before her coming out party (you know what I mean) that she found herself alone with the resident werewolf in the couch. In the few days, Hermione had been there, Remus had realized that she had been avoiding him. In fact, if she hadn’t been so lost in thought, he was sure she would have already left. He looked at the beautiful witch wondering what he had done for her to choose to ignore him. Was it because he was a werewolf? It hadn’t bothered her earlier though. Did a werewolf kill her lover?

She must have felt his gaze on her as she raised her head to look at him. A pained expression on her face as she noticed Liv with him. Liv had been with Sirius earlier before he went to loo. She got up to leave.

"Hermione" Remus called her from his place on the couch where he was sitting with Liv sleeping on his chest.

"Yes?" She asked wiping the pain from her face and pulling on a smile as she faced him. However, it couldn't fool him. He motioned her to join him by his side on couch. He didn't want to wake Liv up by speaking too loudly.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" He said and saw her eyes widen in panic. He hated it. The feeling in the pit of his stomach made him want to run away. To not have to make this conversation. But he would. Because Remus Lupin always did the right thing. He wouldn't blame Hermione if she asked him to stay away from Liv. She was a mother and it was her right to think about the safety of her daughter. No matter how much he has grown to love the baby, he knew he was dangerous.

"I don't know Remus. You tell me?" She said. 

So, he would have to say it. He would make it easier for her then.

"I have seen you watching me whenever I hold Liv which is too often. I have seen the pained look on your face whenever she is with me. Don't deny it." He said when she opened her mouth to protest. "It is not with Harry or Sirius. Just me." He cleared his throat. " I know no one in right senses will trust their child in hands of a werewolf. You will just have to say Hermione. I won't go near her again." Though he said the words, His hands pulled Liv closer. He didn't want the girl away from him. He had no idea she could matter so much to him in such small time. The wolf looked at her as his cub and Remus knew if he ever wanted a child in future, he would think about her as an inspiration.

"Remus!" Hermione shrieked and realised the sleeping girl then lowered her voice. "How can you even think that. You know that your lycanthropy doesn't bother me in the least. If there is anyone in this world, I would trust her with," she placed a hand on his cheek. The simple touch sent shivers through his body. "It’s you and Harry. I would have trusted Sirius and Ron too but I believe then my girl will end up wearing nappies on her head." he chuckled at the thought. It had a high probability. His heart lightened. The pain he had felt a while ago lifting and happiness taking its place. "I have no problem with you looking after her. She loves you too much for me even think about that."

"But I have seen you."

"There is no denying that it hurts me a lot when I see her with you." There it is Remus thought. She had said all those to make it less painful. Hermione was too good to say that directly to his face. He braced himself for the blow. He had let himself be happy too soon. No one else to blame but himself. She looked away from him straight at the hearth. "But it’s not what you think. I couldn't care less about your lycanthropy. It just looks like you love her a lot." She said.

"I love her a lot." He stated urging her to continue. He could not understand that why the fact that he was a Werewolf didn't hurt her but that he loved her child hurt her.

"You are so much like a father with her. I can't help think about her father." She said and Remus felt his heart break for her. The poor woman. He now understood. She shook her head trying to will away the tears that threatened to fall out. “And that she calls you Dada!” 

Remus had wondered often how bad Hermione must feel when Liv called her Dada. The child regarding someone else as her father who was not her father must be painful.

“I am trying to get her to call me Moony.” He said, he won’t admit though that he secretly liked that she called him Dada.That she considered him worthy enough to call him that. Not harry or Sirius but him. Of course she was a child and didn’t know better but it still made him happy. . It was the closest he would ever come to have a child.

“Don’t do that.” She said then said, “if it bothers you…” she started.

“It doesn’t.” he said sincerely. How could it ever bother him!

“Then let her. When she is old enough to understand in a couple of years then I will tell her. I will explain it all to her.”

Remus reached out to her and pulled her closer to himself. She tensed at the sudden touch and Remus regretted his actions. He was about to pull back when she snuggled even closer to his side. It felt so good to hold her with his one hand and Liv with the other.

"Aww! Don't you three look like a happy little family." Sirius said as he walked through the kitchen a glass of fire whiskey in his hands.

Remus blushed under his gaze and looked down at Hermione who had fallen asleep. He had a small doubt his friend had heard them talk and had stayed away because of it. Otherwise, how can someone pee for half an hour!

"Do you like her?" Sirius raised an eyebrow in question as he took the sit in front of him.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Not in the way you think. I love Liv and she is her mother, not to mention a former student and a friend. It feels good to have them both around." He told him.

"What kind of good? Like Harry feels?"

"Gods no. He looks at her like a sister." Remus said quickly and realised too late what he had said.

"How do you look at her?" He smirked.

Remus shrugged. He really didn’t think anything about her. Did he? He asked himself and told himself that of course he didn’t. “I respect her Padfoot. And I love Liv. You know Remiel is the archangel of hope. The name fits so true on her. It has been just days and I feel like she has become an integral part of my life. Right now, it feels like I got my missing piece back.” He looked down adoringly at the beautiful girl in his arms snoring softly and couldn’t help but look at the other woman who was also in his arms.

“I think I know what you mean. This little Granger has brought the brightness back in our lives. Now this family feels complete. Now there is a woman and a child too with us.” He said and then added, “Its back to Godrics Hallow, remember how Lily used to be so irritated all the time.”

“Its like being back to square one.” Remus smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Yeah. You, me, a Potter, a muggleborn witch and a toddler.” He barked out a laugh. “The only difference is that, during those days the witch used to be in Prongs’ arms and now its yours’ old man.”

“Who are you calling old Padfoot?” Remus raised an eyebrow at his old friend. “I would like you to know that I look younger than you even if you lost five years of age in that veil.”

“That’s because of your bloody lycanthropy. Why don’t we test your strength?” He got up with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and took Liv from him. “I am putting this lady to bed, you put the other lady to bed.” He smirked at his friend who looked at him his mouth open. Remus had wondered for a minute there why Sirius had challenged his strength despite knowing that werewolves had superficial strength. But this cleared it. Sirius Black and his bloody meddling ways.

“Don’t forget to tuck her in.” He called over his shoulder laughing.

Remus looked at witch and decided he can’t let her sleep on the couch. As he picked her up, she buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing slowly. Remus froze. He was no saint and Hermione was a beautiful woman. Her breath sent shivers through his body. He rushed upstairs, unsure what he wanted more, to get away from her or to hold her close and never let her go.

In the end the rational part of his brain won and he left her room placing her inside the covers on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone , this is just a very simple chapter with not too much drama. But in the long run this will be an important chapter since the events happening in this particular chapter are bound to happen so that the story could excel to its next phase. I hope you all like it all. Pardon the typos and grammatical errors. I have written it while traveling.

Hermione paced in her room as she heard noises in the hall downstairs. She could hear Molly greeting Remus and Sirius while complaining about how thin Harry had become. 

Some people never changed. Despite having fought in a war and killing a sadistic bitch of a woman , she was still the warm motherly woman , Hermione had met in her third year for the first time. She had missed the Weasleys a lot, not to mention Ron, her best friend of years. She couldn’t bring it in her to face any of them. These past few days having seen how much her absence had hurt Harry, Remus and even Sirius who had just spent three weeks believing in her supposed death, she felt guilty.

There was a knock on her door as a face appeared.

“Everyone has appeared.” He said. “Are you sure you all right, Mione?”

Hermione looked up at Sirius who had a worried look on his face. She looked at her daughter who was playing with her toys, floating them around her as they danced.

“Mione?” He asked again. He came in and took her hands in his, “What is it? What’s going on inside that beautiful brain of yours.”

“They will be angry. I have caused so much pain to everyone by disappearing on them. I can’t look at everyone in their faces. And Molly!” She sighed heavily, “she always thought I will marry one of her sons, I can’t afford to see disappointment in her and Arthur’s face. They are the only parents figure I have left in my life. What if they don’t like Liv?” She looked in his eyes, tears brimming in her own.

“You will give yourself grey hair worrying about nothing. First, it is and always will be your decision who you want in your life. Molly or anyone for that matter can hope but it is ultimately your decision , your life and everyone will have to accept it. And as far as anger is concerned , let me tell you a secret, now that you said about it, I think I should have been angry and given you a proper telling for disappearing on us. But when we saw you, we couldn’t think anything but happiness to have you back.” She chuckled and he looked pleased to have made her smile. “And who can stay angry when you brought such a precious bundle of joy with you. She is special child and everyone will love Silly.”

“Sirius seriously?” She said at the nickname.

Sirius gave her an amused look and she realized what she had said, “ I mean are you ser… kidding me?” She corrected as he snorted. “You can’t call my daughter Silly.”

“You named her Silvia.” He countered.

“But Silly! As is silly silly.” She curled her nose at the name.

He laughed and picked Liv in his arms, “Don’t you like your name Silly?”

She giggled as she said, “Paddy.” Taking his black locks in her fist and trying to magically transfer it to her head.

“Hey you are stealing my hair.” He said dramatically, “Mine.” He took it back from her hands but she simply took another fistful of hair and laughed, “My.”

“Now Missy it means a war.” He said in mock offence and gently pinched her nose and then placed his hands on his own nose. “See you don’t have a nose now.” He shook his head at her in mock disappointment.

“Paddy No.” She said looking for her own nose on her face.

Hermione laughed at the cute scene in front of her. The men in the house each played a different role with Liv. Sirius usually turned into a child himself with her, mock fighting and teasing her. Harry was the best godfather for her daughter, always spoiling her, bringing toys and gifts for her. And Remus was, however much it pained her to say, he was like a father to her. It was usually she, Remus and Sirius at home and while Sirius entertained her often when Hermione cooked and cleaned the place, Remus had taken to taking care of her when Hermione wasn’t around. At times she had returned from some chore to feed her daughter to already find her sitting in the baby chair and Remus feeding her. Often, she wondered if she should ask Remus to stop. She didn’t want her child to suffer the same heartache that she did. What if Remus finds someone and then marries, a wife and children that he would love more than her. Then, what would happen to her Liv who considered him as her father right now. Many times she wondered what everyone thought about her father, did anyone had suspicions and should she tell everyone the truth but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Like she couldn’t bring herself to ask Remus to stop being so fatherly with Liv.

“Lets go.” Sirius said pulling her out of her thoughts and extended his hand to her which she happily took. She needed something to give her confidence.

Meanwhile…

Harry looked at the two other men nervously as the fire turned green for the first time that evening and the plumped redhead woman emerged from it. Within a minute the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with people. There were Arthur and Molly with all of their children, Bill had arrived separately with his own family. They were followed by Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagll, and the Minister Kingsley Shackebolt. Harry had considered informing only these people to be sufficient. He didn’t wish to overwhelm Hermione and Liv with many people. He would later have to inform the Prophet to inform the rest of the people.

Ron immediately took the seat next to him as George and Fred attacked the bowl of cookies that sat at the table. Hermione had baked them earlier that day.

“This is”

“Amazing mate.”

“ We had no idea”

“You could bake

“so well.” The twins said in twins speak and Ron took one for himself unable to stop himself.

“Don’t tell me you called us all to show your culinary skills.” Snape drawled lazily.

“No Severus.” Harry said. After the war he had taken to calling the man with his given name. “Beside I didn’t bake them.”

“Then who?” Ron said looking at the two older men.

“Who is cooking in this household is of no importance to us right now. If you want the recipe Mr. Weasley, you can ask Mr. Potter later.” Mcgonagall said, “Mr. Potter why did you call this meeting?”

Harry turned his head at Sirius and nodded with which Sirius left the room.

“Where did you send Black?” Kingsley asked.

“I want all of you meet someone.” Harry said nervously pulling on a lose thread on his jumper. No one but Ginny saw it. She knew when Harry was nervous.

“Your girlfriend?” She asked trying to mask her voice but like she knew Harry, Harry too knew her. He had heard the sadness in her voice and it seemed like Molly and Bill had too as she shot her daughter a sympathic look. Bill went to stand next to his sister and placed his hand around her. Since their breakup Bill had been cross with him and Harry couldn’t blame him. He loved his sister and like his other brothers he had no reason to like him.

“Go bless us. I am not interested in meeting your girlfriends. Entertain the dog and wolf with you love life.” Snape said but didn’t leave the chair he was sitting on. Like everyone, he too had believed that the Boy who lived and the weaslette would end up together. He was curious to know who else had come into the equation that Potter had kept hidden for so long.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said, “But yes, it is the woman I had been meeting all this while.” He saw everyone listening carefully and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Remus behind him and gave him a thankful nod.

“I will start from the beginning.” He said and received several nods, “I met her during the christmas after the war when I had been in Barnton.”

“You were gone for longer than necessary. After that you would always leave once a week.” Ginny said and again received several sympathic looks.

“I am sorry Gin.” Harry said and continued, “but yes. I was after a child smuggler working for Greyback. Following them I got in a tight spot. I was stunned and the man had his wand pointed on me.” He heard several gasps and the hand on his shoulder tightened. He had not told the story to Sirius or Remus and knew that Remus would worry knowing he was left vulnerable in presence of the man who bit him in his childhood. “A witch appeared out of nowhere and attacked them but she left and I couldn’t see her face. I traced her and found out that she was a widow whose husband had died during the battle. She was pregnant.”

“Poor girl.” He heard Molly say and saw Ginny looking at him with understanding in her eyes for first time in years. 

“I was curious as to why she helped me and ran away and so I got to the hospital she visited and there I saw her. She panicked on seeing me and went to labor and had a child that day.” He had left her name out of it for so long.

“Why would she panic on seeing you?” Ron asked.

“Better question is…” Fred said.

“Who is she ?” George said.

“You see…” Harry said but he couldn’t bring himself to say it so Remus said it for him. “She will come downstairs in a minute, but you need to know no one will ask about the father of the child?”

“Why?” Severus asked. 

“Because this was her one condition for agreeing to come here with me. No matter what you are feeling at the moment don’t ask her who it was? You all must remember that.”

Everyone nodded. He called Sirius and heard the door of her room close as the sound of Liv laughing echoed in the hall. 

“Its Hermione.” Ginny was the one who said her voice a whisper but still everyone heard her. She was there standing at the door looking nervously at everyone once and then stared down at her shoes. 

“WHAT!” Several voices said at the same times. If it wasn’t a serious matter it would have been funny seeing so many shocked faces. Even Snape looked with widened eyes before schooling his features back to an emotionless face.

“Hermione!” Ron said, “Our Mione?”

“Hermione Granger?” Kingsley asked.

“Miss Granger?” Mcgonagall joined them.

“Know it all.” Said George.

“Bookworm.” It was Fred.

“Bushy haired.”

“Bossy?”

“Miss Perfect?” 

“Yes, its me.” She said with a small uncertain smile on her face and suddenly was drowned in the embrace of several red heads which included Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Molly followed and pulled her from them to her own arms.

“Hermione dear. You look so grown up.” The woman had motherly tears in her eyes as she examined the other woman whom she still remembered as a child.

“I missed you all.” She said through her own tears.

“Why would you…” Ron started but was silenced with a glare from Molly.

“At least you are here now.” She said, “I heard you are a mother now?” 

Hermione nodded.

“Where’s my grandchild?” she said looking around her for the baby, then remembering what she had said looked apologetically at Hermione.

“I don’t have my parents Molly. You are the only mother figure in my life. I cannot think about anyone else as her grandmother.”

It was this moment that Sirius entered the room with Liv in his arms. “Meet Silvia Remiel Granger.” He announced. 

Molly immediately took the baby in her own hands while Arthur hugged Hermione and said, “That’s a beautiful name Hermione and look at her she looks so much like you.”

“I am your Grandma Molly.” She said to the child. And soon the Liv was transferred from one hand to another as everyone took turn to hold her. Even Severus held her for a while in which she grabbed his nose and it made everyone laugh. Harry would bet that he saw his lips twitch in a smile. Liv was enjoying all that attention too much. A while later, Molly announced that everyone is staying for dinner and she went to cook with Hermione and Ginny. 

Remus picked up Liv in his arms as she crawled to him from George’s lap who had been showing her magic tricks with his wand. “She must be hungry. Its her dinner time and besides Hermione, I feed her.” He told a pouting George who was disappointed that Liv had left him. He doesn’t seem to remember that among all the guests she had stayed with him the longest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. Don't forget to tell me your opinions on it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was never ending darkness that surrounded him. He casted a silent lumos with his wand and the cold marble floor became visible to him.

He was inside the familiar halls of Ministry. However there was no one there.  
"Hello??" His voice echoed in the silent hall. "Anyone there?" 

No one replied.

"I am here to rob you all." He said joking nervously but still no answer.

'Okay, its scary now.' he mumbled to himself and made his way ahead. He was walking ahead when he heard a squeak from his feet and looked down. He had stepped on some liquid. He bent down to have a clear look at what was lying in middle of the ministry. The poddle looked dark colour as he dipped his finger in it and raised it to see it near his eyes, he stumbled back and fell on his ass as he realised it was blood. 

What the hell is blood doing here? Is someone injured? Where is everyone? He thought.

He got up and walked ahead to see where the blood had come from. First he saw the abdomen of someone lying in the floor , his arms were twisted in an awkward angle. 

"What happened?" He said praying that the man was somehow alive. He pointed his wand towards where his face was supposed to be. It was the face of Harry lying at his feet. 

His hands shook as he placed his fingers over his pulse but he couldn't feel anything. 

"NO!" He shrieked as he picked her in his arms.

Clack clack clack

He heard the clacking of a boot on the marble floor. He got up leaving the body of his godson and stared at the direction of the sound. Soon he could make out a silhouette standing infront of him. He felt numb as his eyes darted towards the body once more. His godson whom he had just gained again, he lost him again.   
"Who are you?" He asked in a neutral voice. He had felt angry when James had died, he had felt angry when he was sent to Azkaban when Harry was sent to the hell hole, He was angry when he heard Peter was at Hogwarts, he was angry when he was imprisoned in Grimmauld Palace but now he felt nothing. Literally Nothing. 

The person standing infront of him could be the one who killed his godson. This thought pulled him back as rage filled him.  
"Lumos Maxima." He yelled and pointed his wand at the silhouette. He eyes narrowed as he took the person in front of him.

"Reggie?" He asked.

The boy infront of him looked sixteen or seventeen. He had black hair and grey eyes. Sirius Black took in the stranger infront of him, his eyes were hollow and his skin looked like he had a vine growing on him. His veins were visible over his skin all over his face and hands.

Suddenly his wand flew out of his hand into the boy's.

"You are not my Reggie." Sirius said as he realised his vulnerable state now in absence of his wand. He was reckless but not a fool to attack him when he had two wands

He realised that the man was still silent and his eyes was gleaming evilly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man took a step towards him. Sirius awaited him eagerly so that he could transform and attack him when he is close enough. The man was approaching him slowly like a predator to a prey.

"I am your nightmare. 

"I don't care. Why did you hurt Harry. He never did anything to you."

"His fault is that you loved him. I will kill everyone you love and then when there is no one left, I will make you beg me for death and then I will make it painful and slow."

"You bastard." Sirius growled throwing a punched at him but the boy stabbed him in his stomach before his fist could connect.

"Its your fault Black." He was smirking evilly.

Sirius woke up sweating. It was the second time he had the same nightmare. The first time he had seen Remus dead and it had been last week and now Harry. He looked at the watch, it was four in the morning. He knew that even if he tried, he could not go back to sleep.   
He got up from his bed and pulled a robe over his boxers and went downstairs. The house was quiet at this hour of the day. Since Hermione Granger was introduced to the Wizarding world, the Grimmauld Palace had many visitors. It looked like the house was usually packed with people. The twins and Ron used to stay with them most days. There was the usual sounds of chatter and laughs and of Liv. But right now it looked as if the house was enveloped in a cloud of silence.

As he made his way into the kitchen he heard the sound of shuffling of feet. Scared with his nightmare , he immediately took his wand out and tiptoed his way inside. Though, seeing his bestfriend standing there with a tired look he lowered his wand.

"What are you doing, Moony?" He asked and saw Remus jump on his feet.

"Oh, its you." He said with a guilty look. "I was making hot chocolate for myself. Couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" 

"Nah." Sirius said taking sit beside him. "Just nightmare. And it was almost morning so I got up."

"Nightmare?" Remus asked as he passed him a cup.

Sirius looked at his friend whom he had experienced dying in his previous nightmare. Should he tell him about it? Nah. It wasn't something serious. Everyone has nightmares, right? He thought. 

"I am fine." He said. " Why couldn't you sleep? The full moon is still two weeks away."

"Same nightmares." He shrugged.  
"Really?" Sirius asked wondering if Remus was experiencing the same nightmare as him.

"Not nightmares." He said twirling the liquid in his glass. "More like memory. I think somewhere in some part of my head my mind is trying to remember something."

"Oh!" Sirius said disappointed but shrugged it off , happy for his friend that he has chance to remember.

"What have you remembered?"

"Thats the problem. I haven't remembered anything. I usually see a woman but its hazy I can never make out her feature. Sometimes its here in this house, sometimes in Hogwarts but never clear for me to remember why I am there."

"So you think you knew the woman before the curse?" Sirius asked confused.  
Remus shrugged.

"I think it is more like the woman represents my conscience."

"Your conscience is a woman." Sirius barked out in laughter and Remus smacked his head. 

"What are you guys doing?" 

Both men turned their head to look at the woman who was standing infront of them in her pajamas. She was wearing cotton shorts and a loose shirt. Her hair was held up in a messy bun.

"W-We... I... Um." Remus stuttered and this made Sirius laugh even louder.

"Nothing love. Moony was telling me about his conscience." Remus' face turned red as he glared at his friend.

Hermione looked at the two friends in confusion and shook her head on their craziness. She poured herself a glass of water.

"By the way, you look beautiful." Sirius winked at her coming to stand infront of her. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and her gaze fell on the clock. It was quarter to seven now. 

"Is Harry awake yet?" She asked. "He has a lecture today in Hogwarts." It was the previous day that McGonagall has asked Harry that he will have to take some classes in Hogwarts. Though it was weird why she would suggest it now that Hogwarts has a competent Professor who had been teaching for a couple of years now. 

"Haven't seen him." Remus said as he stood up to help her in preparing breakfast.

"Hey mione can we have pancakes today?" Sirius asked with his puppy face which made Hermione and Remus both chuckle.

"Ofcourse. But you go and wake up Harry."

"Yes. Mam." He gave a mock salute and marched out.

"Everything alright Remus ?" Hermione asked once Sirius was gone. "You look tensed."

"Nothing much." He said. Hermione could see that he was tensed but let it pass. She didn't wish to pressure him.

"So what do want to do now that the war is over and all?" She asked him changing the topic. 

"Nothing I guess." He said as he passed her the batter. " I just want to enjoy this peace for a couple of years , after then maybe I will like to teach again. I enjoyed teaching."

"And you were a great teacher." She said but felt her heart drop.

"What is it? Was I that bad?" Remus asked seeing the sadness in her face.

"No its just I had told this to you once when we were on run but you won't remember that."

"Oh." Remus felt guilty for not remembering. "You can say that again. Who won't like a pretty woman to appreciate them."  
His face turned red as he realised what he had said. Hermione blushed but her face broke into a huge smile.

"He is not in his room." Sirius announced from the doorway. 

"Um." Hermione turned her gaze away from Remus and started making the pancake.

"Did he tell you where he is going?" She asked.

"Nope. He went to his room after dinner." Sirius said.

"And I was awake at four so he didn't leave after that." Remus added.

It was exactly at this moment that a noise from outside was heard. As the three people made their way to the corridor with their wands in hand, they came face to face with a sheepish looking Harry with his hands raised in surrender.

"Seriously Harry?" Hermione said as she pulled her friend in a hug, "where were you?" 

"Or rather who were you with?" Remus asked .

"And What were you doing?" Sirius asked pointing towards his crumpled shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning , everyone." Harry said , making his way inside the DADA classroom. He saw students dressed in green and blue robes. In a corner sit he saw the small boy he had taken the class for. The Slytherin boy had dark black hair and grey eyes. He looked smaller than his peers. For a fourth year he look very small. What worried him even more was that he was sitting alone with his nose inside his book. "I have been asked by Headmistress Mcgonagall to hold a duelling club in Hogwarts every month for everyone fourth year and above."

A hand shot up in the air and Harry called on her, "Yes, miss..?"

"Linda Davis, sir." The girl Linda said, "Is it true that you organised a illegal club here in Hogwarts in your fifth year?"

Harry smiled at the girl's face and looked around at the curious expression on the faces of other student. "I was part of a group we called DA in my fifth year however neither I was the leader of the club nor was it illegal. You all will remember the professors Hogwarts had seen during the days of the war since the Carrows were one of the worst professors Hogwarts had ever seen."

The class nodded solemnly and Harry noticed Sewlyn raise his head to look at him.

"Dolores Umbridge, the woman who was our professor refused to teach us anything expect theory. In a time when the darkness was rising and we were all trying to keep ourselves, my friend Hermione came up with the idea of the club. We taught ourselves."

"Why are we learning in this club then?" Sewlyn asked, "Is something happening again?"

All heads snapped in his direction. Harry had to give it to the boy to see what others failed to see. Minvera had looked in the story of the three students, Celine Parkinson, Rosemary Thomas and Mike Sewlyn. Out of the three of them only Sewlyn was one who fit the category of the prophecy. He was born on an eclipse and he had never seen his father. Millie Sewlyn had become pregnant after getting drunk in a party. She had no idea who the father of the child was and yet decided to keep the child. Moreover, Sewlyn was one of the few students who had stayed in the castle when the battle broke. Minerva and Kingsley believed that Sewlyn was the child in the prophecy.

"Mr. Sewyln, it is very important for one to understand that no matter what, we shouldn't ever let our guard down. The wizarding world is quiet right now, we have gotten our hard earned peace but is it wise to jeopardize it with being careless?" He asked, "One might wonder why do we Defense against the Dark Arts now that Voldemort is defeated and his supporter round up?"

A few snickers erupt from back row which Harry ignored, "Voldemort wasn't Dark Magic, he was corrupted by the Dark Magic and therefore there are chances of someone else getting influenced by it. A new age always being new monsters with it. Tell me a society which haven't fought in a war after its victory on previous one?"

The smug look from the faces was washed off and everyone now looked at him solemn.

"So , how many of you know the shield charm?" With that Harry started his first duelling lesson in Hogwarts. He was glad to see that he was able to teach them easily , some students even commented that he could be the DADA teacher but Harry kindly declined saying their current teacher was more than efficient. Severus would kill him if they know that he was influencing his students. Harry snorted in his head at the thought. By the time , class ended, all of his students had succeeded in casting a shield charm.

"Before the next duelling lesson , I want you all to practice your stunners and disarming charm to perfection, if you need any help, Professor Snape is there to help you. You all may leave now."

The students started gathering their stuff and leaving the room.

"Mr. Sewlyn?" He called before the said boy was about to leave the class. He turned around to look at Harry nervously. Harry noticed he was walking out alone and wondered how would it have felt if he spent the years without Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you aware Mr. Sewlyn that I grew up in an abusive household?" The boy's head jerked up with fear in his eyes. He immediately schooled his features to hide his expressions. It seemed like a trait of Slytherine.

"You are the Boy Who Lived. You are so powerful." He said in wonder after a while. Harry had given him the time to think and was collecting his own stuff. He now looked at his face.

"Yes, I was." He gave him a small smile. "But I was also a boy who had no parents had to spend his life in family of people who didn't want me." He shrugged his shoulders.

Harry knew that Sewlyn lived with his muggle relative just like him after his mother died a year ago. And he was worried that the boy might be facing the same treatement that Harry had faced. It wasn't that he hated muggles. Hermione's parents were muggles and were amazing people but some muggle consider magic as abomination and they are dangerous.

"You told someone?" He asked nervously.

Harry shook his head. He saw the boy's face fell.

"But I wish I did. I was foolish to think that it made me weak and maybe I had many things in my life to worry about to give it proper attention." Harry had often wondered why he hadn't said anything to proper authority, his friends had known and weasley's too but Dumbledore's plan stopped anyone from helping him. He didn't want that to happen to him. "It isn't weak to let someone fight your battles for you , Mike. If I were alone , Voldemort would have been alive and I dead. My friends kept me alive."

"No one wants to be my friend." He said and instantly his face turned red with realisation of what he had said, he looked down at his feet , suddenly fascinated by his shoes.

"That's not true." Harry smiled softly at him. The boy looked up at him unsure. "I would like to be your friend."

"Really?" He asked full of wonder.

"Yes, and I would be glad if you come stay with me for a while." He winked at the boy. Again his own experience guided him. He used to be glad to leave Dursley's and since Mike had no friends , he maybe needed a place to flee to.

"umm?" He shuffled on his feet nervously.

"You don't have to decide yet. Here take my number." Harry gave him a small card with his number on it. "if you ever need me call me, I will be there."

"thanks." The boy grinned at him.

"Now Scoot."

Harry noticed the spring in his feet as Mike went outside and stopped on the door, "Is it fine if I let it slip that we are friends?" He asked sheepishly.

"As long as I don't have to confirm it." Harry shrugged and the boy was gone within a moment. He sighed. At least he had made progress, he had became acquainted with Mike Sewlyn.

Inside his head Harry had a well developed plan. He wont take its whole credit since Minerva and Kingsley helped too. It was planned that Harry would get close to Mike so that when the chances of helping arises, Mike won't hesitate in asking him for it. He picked his stuff and left the familiar halls of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had rebuild and was back to its former glory now but for harry it was never the same and never will be.

Hermione was alone in the old house with a sleeping Silvia resting on her lap. She was sitting on a rocking chair with a book in one of her hands and holding her daughter to her chest with the other. The house was eerily quite. Remus and sirius were out together while Harry was at Hogwarts. It was the first time she found such peace in the house after returning. it is not like she doesnot appreciate the company. She had been living alone for a couple of years now and it takes a while to adjust back in this lifestyle.

Her quite was disturbed as she heard a knock on the window. She opened it to find a brown owl sitting on the window sill with a paper in his beak. she placed four knuts in its feet and took out the Daily prophet. Though she was out of the sight of wizarding world, it doesnot mean she was not following the news. She was Hermione Granger and prided herself for being well informed.

THE GOLDEN GIRL RETURNS… WITH A BABY ?

Hermione Jean Granger, also known as the golden girl, who was the brains behind the Golden Trio had been missing ever since the night the victory of the final battle. Many considered her dead and an unfortunate victim of the war. Even the ministry had updated its records to show her status as deceased. The wizarding world mourned the loss for a long time but now in an shocking turn of events , the prophet was informed by the Chosen one himself that Miss Granger is alive and have returned back to wizarding world. However what Mr. Potter forgot to inform us and what we found from hidden sources is that Miss Granger is a mother to a two year old. You read it correct folks 'Miss' Granger…

Hermione rolled her eyes at the newspaper, knowing the prophet and its reporters she knew very well that there would be many scandolous story about her in this pages. She was about to throw the paper when a different news caught her attention. The news wasn't something special, what surprised her was that it was a really dull news and how it made its place in the prophet.

AN OLD WOMAN KILLED BY HER OWN CAT IN HER HOME IN ROMANIA

How can a cat kill a woman ? hermione thought and skimmed through the news with narrow eyes. Apparently the neighbours told the reporter that the woman had lost her cat a few days ago and had been searching for it. The previous day , screams were heard from the house and when they looked inside her house, they were shocked to see the lady dead and the cat which looked like a beast sitting in a corner. It was written and quote "The cat looked like the messenger of death itself. Its eyes were red and huge fangs were visible on its face. It looked huge, almost thrice its normal size, it was three feet and the nails were longer than ever seen in an animal. As the beast looked at me, I swear I saw death. For a moment there , I knew I wouldn't live any longer and as a means I had to save myself so I performed the killing curse on the beast." There was a picture of the bald neighbour showing a huge bleeding scratch on its arm.

Being the owner of a cat , Hermione couldnot help but feel disgust with the man. She was happy that he was currently under arrest for using a killing curse. It was clear that the man was a maniac. He killed the lady and its cat and tried to hide his crime by blaming it on the cat. It was reported in the prophet clearly that The cat was found dead and looked like a normal cat , also the man hid the fact that he performed the killing curse.

"Why are you scowling, Mione?" she jumped when she heard Remus. She hadn't realised when they had entered the house. They were now looking amused at her embarassed face.

"Nothing." She said standing up and brushing her skirt with her free hand "A poor old lady was killed in Romania." She said quietly trying not to disturb Liv.

"God rest her soul in peace." Remus said solemnly.

"Amen." Sirius said taking Liv from her.

"Hey guys." Harry asked walking through the fire.

"How was the class?" hermione asked.

"Great. I just wish Severus doesnot get too irked with it." Harry said as he helped Hermione prepare the food. Sirius had dropped Silvia in her room and now he and Remus was sitting in front of kitchen counter.

"Why don't you do the Boggart lesson? It will be fun." Remus piqued.

"Oh yes!" Sirius said with a air punch. "Can I see that memory of yours. I have a pensive in Black vault."

"Guys, I don't want that old dungeon bat to murder me." Harry said laughing at his uncles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Okay guys. I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me if you want Harry and Ginny together or rather what pair do you want to see them with. Also Remus and Tonks didn't marry so there is no Teddy in this story. That kind of makes me sad cuz I adore little Teddy Lupin but I don't find Remus and Tonks adorable. They seem more like a rushed couple. So I am planning on giving Remus a new lover. She will also be young since there aren't many adult women in story and I can't pair him with Minerva and Molly. I would love him with Sirius but again that will be disastrous for my story line. So instead I am making another change. And that is, Remus because of his Lycanthropy looks a decade younger than he actually is. I know it is opposite of the book version which says that he has more grey hair because of his condition. But I need him closer to the girls age ( I can tolerate him being older but can't have him to be her father's age.) So Remus in his mid fourties still look like he is in his early thirties. Thats it. Another thing is that I haven't made any couples right now in this story. So If you all have suggestions, bring it on. Last, there will be year gaps in first ten chapters.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Hello everyone ,
> 
> may this new year brings lots of happiness and prosperity in your lives. Wish you all find your one true love in this decade, your dream job, your family and everything you have always wanted. I pray for your good health and peace of mind.
> 
> lots of love.
> 
> arcyblue


End file.
